Not Everyone is Like Their Parents
by MustReadAndWrite
Summary: Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Her life was mapped out and she would follow in her mothers foot steps and get a good job. What happens when Scorpius Malfoy walks in and sweeps her off her feet.
1. Prolouge

** I have seen many stories about Rose being hurt or killed by Death eaters, i have written one and is in the process of writing and posting it. I decided to give it at shot from a different angle and here it is. Please be honest in your reviews, i take on everything you readers will say. The characters will have changed or be completely different to how you would have thought they would have grown up or been.**

**Warning: This story has blood and death also some scenes will not be recommend for younger readers.**

This isn't a happy ending story. This isn't a fairy tale or a dream story. It starts out as a dream world but ends up a nightmare. This is what is it, a nightmare. So here is my warning to you. If you don't like unhappy stories, then leave now. Flip back to the front cover, put me back on the shelf, or press the back button. This is your final warning.

So there I was, Rose Nymphadora Weasley. 20 year old woman, 5' 5ft, athletic body, long crimson hair, bright sapphire eyes, and freckled face with my fiancés arm around my waist. His white angelic hair, stone cold grey eyes, pointed face, ghostly white skin that made his perfectly sculptured body look like marble when shown. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, heir to a huge amount money, gorgeous guy and famous auror.

Here I am now. Ratty crimson hair, anorexic, pale skin, huge bags under my eyes, pale blue eyes, dressed in an oversized pillow case, encaged in Azkaban. Your probably wondering why an auror's fiancé would be in Azkaban. Shall I begin the story or leave you hanging? I'm writing this from my cell. I'm not hoping someone will forgive me or anything else like that. Anyone who was involved deserves what they got. I am not sorry for that. This is a story from my point of view how I felt.

I am Rose Weasley, this is my story.

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	2. Nightmare Begins

**I do not own any of the characters except Lyra Lestrange and any new characters that i put into the story. Please review they are very much wanted. I will try to update my stories more often, but i have been sick and haven't had time i am very sorry. Second chapter is now here. Please enjoy. Any spelling and grammar mistakes i am very sorry.**

"So, how is it being the fiancé of an auror?" Asked Lily Potter, my best friend, cousin and advice columnist in the daily profit. Her traffic cone orange hair was cut in a bob with her sky blue eyes was shining against the orange.  
>"Well, let's just say when he asked my dad if he could marry me. He beat my dad. Which you know is naturally impossible." I rolled my eyes at the memory. Walking in on your father and boyfriend duelling in the lounge room is not something you want to see after a hard day healing people on a 16 hour shift. They didn't realised I was there until Scorpius had disarmed my father and had him pinned down on the floor. "It is stressful through. I don't know if the next patient I get is going to be him. He has caught some of the worse ever criminals with Harry and Dad next to him but I still get the feeling he isn't safe. There is something he isn't telling me too. Something just isn't right and I can't put my finger on it." The donut I had ordered didn't seem advertising anymore as I got the feeling of sickness wash over me again.<br>"Rose, you need to just chill and relax. Take a day off and if you really want a day off with Scorpius has some couple time. Look leave it up to me I will have it all sorted out for you tonight. I'll talk to dad about Scorpius having tomorrow off." She showed her pearly white teeth.  
>For once I don't want to have her sorting out my relationship problems like she always did.<br>"Lily, you are one of my favourite cousins, but this time I need to sort out my own problems." I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door with the exit sign.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Yet again I was sitting at our dining table with a cold dinner set out for the two of us. A romantic dinner he told me. One night he will explain everything. Every secret and every late night would be explained. Another night he let me down. 2 bottles of fire whiskey down and halfway through my third. 3 am in the morning, when the door finally opens and shuts quietly. Enters Scorpius, hair all over the place and smelly like fresh lavender flowers. He doesn't see me sitting alone at the set table, because the white and rose smelling candles are burnt all the way down.  
>"Scorpius Malfoy, daring to cheat on Rose Weasley. He must have big balls to do that." I think I mumble. Did I mention I am a loud drunk.<br>"Rose? Why are you up? Is that fire whiskey? What are you talking about?" He kneels before me his steel cold eyes wide with concern.  
>"Oh please get away from me. You were trained to act by my father. I know you better than anyone Scorp. So don't bother lying to me." I push him away from me and start to sway as I struggle to stand.<br>"Rose, I'm not cheating on you. Just please stop yelling lets go bed sleep this off and talk about it tomorrow."  
>"NO. Let's talk now. You promised me one night you would explain the late nights and the secrets. Now I know. You are cheating on me. Knew I shouldn't off trusted you. Should of listen to everyone."<br>His footsteps echoed as he walked away as I curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth.  
>"Rose, I am not cheating on you just let me explain. You are drunk and confused. I'm tired and upset. So please can we just go to bed and talk about it tomorrow?" I felt my favourite green and silver blanket wrap around me as he spoke.<br>"No, you lying cheating bastard." The empty firewhiskey bottle next to me flew straight into his head with one swing of my arm. I looked up to see blood dripping down his face. His face was twisted and full of rage like I had never seen before. I started crawling back while apologizing as he edged closer to me. He suddenly looked taller through my tear filled eyes as I couldn't move any further. My back firmly pressed against the wall.  
>"Rose it is okay. I forgive you. Please I love you." His voice and face was soft and care free in a matter of seconds. Scorpius was edging closer to me like I was a bomb about to go off. He wrapped his arms around me.<br>"Then why must you lie to me all the time?" I whimper.  
>"Let's sleep on it I will explain everything I promise." Extending his hand as he stands up Always the gentlemen to me.<br>"No get away from me. Just go" Somehow I had managed to push him several metres landing him on the hard tile floors. In a flash I was gone.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Lyra Lestrange rich, beautiful but most hated woman in the British wizarding world, also my best friend. Mum and Dad didn't really like me being best friends with her, being spawn of the most loyal death eater, psychopath, and the women who tortured my own mum. Only the Malfoys, fellow death eater children, some Slytherins, and James and Albus Potter were her only friends.

She didn't know who her real father was. She had the beautiful black features. Splitting image of her mother with the wild curly, thick hair, dark eyes and sharp facial features. The only features she had from her father was his jet black hair, and pale white skin. She hated her mother and contrast to popular belief didn't practice the dark arts. It would be me who convinced her to follow in her mother's footsteps later on.

It was her living room I ended up in. The last thing I remembered was her rushing by my side before I taken away by darkness that I wanted to last forever.


End file.
